MS-DOS:1.25:Compaq OEM:1.11/DEMO2.BAS
Let's Celebrate Demo program written in BASIC which can be run in BASICA.EXE. Strings 0x8-0x13 save "DEMO2" 0x24-0x62 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x73-0xB8 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0xC9-0xEA Program name. NAME: DEMO2 - LET'S CELEBRATE 0xFB-0x10A Revision. REVISION: .10 0x11B-0x12A Creation date. DATE: 9/82 0x13B-0x161 Authors. AUTHOR: JAMES B. PENNY & P.L. RODDY 0x172-0x1C9 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************* 0x1C7-0x1CF CHANGES: 0x1E0-0x206 DATE REVISION DESCRIPTION 0x20F-0x253 1/29/83 .10 ELIMINATED SLIDING LOGO, FIXED KYBD CLEAR 0x25C-0x29D 2/83 LENGTHENED BUMBLE BEE,SHORTENED CLOWN 0x2A6-0x2EB RESET COLOR IN LOGO,ADDED DESCENDING LOGO 0x2FC-0x341 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x352-0x368 FUNCTIONAL DESCRIPTION 0x379-0x3B0 THIS IS THE LET'S CELEBRATE PORTION OF THE COMPAQ DOS 0x3B9-0x3D0 DEMONSTRATION PROGRAM 0x3E2-0x427 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x442-0x452 : 0x455-0x45D fast logo 0x477-0x487 "1-SPACE SPIDERS" 0x499-0x4A7 "2-THE JUGGLER" 0x4B9-0x4C7 "3-MUSICAL ART" 0x4D9-0x4EA "4-THE BUMBLE BEE" 0x4FC-0x512 "5-RETURN TO MAIN MENU" 0x51B-0x537 "**** PLEASE SELECT ONE ****" 0x5CC-0x5D2 Some numbers (1-5). "12345" 0x63B-0x66B Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x67B-0x696 Main menu, medium resolution 0x69F-0x6CF Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x6EA-0x705 "1-GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x717-0x729 "2-LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x73B-0x74A "3-TIME TO PLAY" 0x75C-0x76C "4-WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x77E-0x785 "5-QUIT" 0x78E-0x7AA "**** PLEASE SELECT ONE ****" 0x83F-0x845 Some numbers (1-5). "12345" 0x883-0x89C "GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x89F-0x8A5 "DEMO1" 0x8B6-0x8C6 "LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x8D9-0x8E6 "TIME TO PLAY" 0x8E9-0x8EF "DEMO3" 0x900-0x90E "WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x911-0x917 "DEMO4" 0x93B-0x958 **** Scroll up subroutine **** 0x99D-0x9CB Some asterisks. *********************************************** 0x9D4-0x9E6 FAST LOGO 0x9EF-0xA2A Some asterisks. ************************************************************ 0xA64-0xA8D "© Copyright 1982 COMPAQ Computer Corp." 0xA97-0xAB6 "m+2,-2 m+2,-2 m+3,-2 m+3,-0 r4" 0xABF-0xAD3 "r3 m+2,+2 m+1,+2 d4" 0xADC-0xB02 "m-1,+2 m-2,+4 m-2,+2 m-3,+2 m-3,+2 l4" 0xB0B-0xB2D "l3 m-3,-2 m-2,-2 m-1,-2 u2 m+1,-2" 0xB35-0xB7B "S2 BM150,3 R21 M-7,+12 L17 M-10,+20 R17 M-6,+12 L18;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;" 0xB88-0xBC0 ************************************************ DRAW "C" 0xBC8-0xC1C "BM166,3 R20;XB$;M-12,24;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+10 R11 M-11,+22 L11 M+11,-22" 0xC29-0xC53 ********************************** DRAW "O" 0xC5B-0xCBA "BM191,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+36 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-17,+32 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-18,+32 L14 M+19,-38;XA$;R4" 0xCC7-0xCE5 ********************** DRAW "M" 0xCED-0xD3F "BM219,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+14;XC$;L11 M+6,-10 R7 M+6,-12 L12 M-17,+32 L14 M+20,-38;XA$;" 0xD4C-0xD77 *********************************** DRAW "P" 0xD7F-0xDCB "BM242,3 R17 M-4,+44 L14 M+1,-8 L9 M+07,-10 R4 M+0,-12 M-23,+30 L17 M+37,-44" 0xDD8-0xE09 ***************************************** DRAW "A" 0xE11-0xE6D "BM265,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+24 R10 M-6,+12 L36;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+12 R11 M-10,20 L11 M+10,-20" 0xE7B-0xE9C ************************* DRAW "Q" 0xEA4-0xEC6 "BM70,30 R402 M-6,+12 L402 M+6,-10" 0xED4-0xEE7 *** DRAW "UNDERLINE" 0xF11-0xF45 Some asterisks. ***************************************************** 0xF4E-0xF6A Descending Logo 0xF73-0xF8D Version 1.1 0xF96-0xFBE © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0xFC7-0xFE4 All rights reserved 0xFED-0x100D Programmer: James B. Penny 0x1016-0x1041 Some asterisks. ******************************************** 0x106E-0x10A0 ******* DEFINE CURVED CORNERS OF LOGO AS SUBSTRINGS 0x10A9-0x10C8 "M+2,-1 M+2,-1 M+3,-1 M+3,-0 R4" 0x10D1-0x10E5 "R3 M+2,+1 M+1,+1 D2" 0x10EE-0x1114 "M-1,+1 M-2,+2 M-2,+1 M-3,+1 M-3,+1 L4" 0x111D-x0x113F "L3 M-3,-1 M-2,-1 M-1,-1 U1 M+1,-1" 0x1147-0x118E "S4 C3 BM300,3 R21 M-7,+6 L17 M-10,+10 R17 M-6,+6 L18;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;" 0x1192-0x11CF ***************************************************** Draw "C" 0x11D7-0x122A "BM333,3 R20;XB$;M-12,12;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+5 R11 M-11,+11 L11 M+11,-11" 0x122E-0x125C ************************************** Draw "O" 0x1264-0x12C1 "BM380,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+18 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-17,+16 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-18,+16 L14 M+19,-19;XA$;" 0x12C5-0x12E9 **************************** Draw "M" 0x12F1-0x1340 "BM440,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+7;XC$;L11 M+6,-5 R7 M+6,-6 L12 M-17,+16 L14 M+20,-19;XA$;" 0x1344-0x1376 ****************************************** Draw "P" 0x137E-0x13C7 "BM485,3 R17 M-6,+22 L14 M+1,-4 L9 M+7,-5 R4 M+2,-6 M-23,+15 L17 M+37,-22" 0x13CB-0x1403 ************************************************ Draw "A" 0x140B-0x1465 "BM530,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+12 R10 M-6,+6 L36;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+6 R11 M-10,10 L11 M+10,-10" 0x1469-0x1490 ******************************* Draw "Q" 0x1499-0x149C DRAW 0x149D-0x14BE "BM140,30 R402 M-6,+6 L402 M+6,-6" 0x14C0-0x14D1 ******** Draw line 0x14DA-0x1507 ******* GET ENTIRE LOGO INTO ARRAY AND DESCEND 0x15A2-0x15C3 "BM10,189 R348 M-6,+6 L348 M+6,-6" 0x15C7-0x15D8 ******** Draw line 0x15E1-0x160E ******* PAINT BOTTOM LOGO AND PUT IN TRADEMARK 0x166F-0x1672 "TM" 0x1677 ® 0x1682-0x16AD Some asterisks. ********************************************* 0x16B6-0x16D0 Space spiders 0x16D9-0x1701 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x170A-0x1726 All rights reserved 0x172F-0x174F Programmer: James B. Penny 0x1758-0x1783 Some asterisks. ******************************************** 0x17D8-0x17E6 "SPACE SPIDERS" 0x1AC1-0x1AD3 Draw subroutine 0x1CBB-0x1CDA ******************************** 0x1CE3-0x1CF8 The Juggler 0x1D01-0x1D28 © Copyright 1982 COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x1D31-0x1D4A All rights reserved 0x1D53-0x1D6E Programmer: James B. Penny 0x1D77-0x1D96 Note about file JUGGLER.DAT. Note: Requires file "JUGGLER.DAT 0x1DA0-0x1DBF ******************************** 0x1E34-0x1E40 Filename. "JUGGLER.DAT" 0x2079-0x2096 "I can't keep this up all day" 0x20E0-0x2123 Some asterisks. ******************************************************************** 0x212C-0x2143 BUMBLE BEE 0x214C-0x2174 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x217D-0x2199 All rights reserved 0x21A2-0x21BE Programmer: P.L. RODDY 0x21C7-0x21F2 Some asterisks. ******************************************** 0x21FE-0x220B "O2DO3DO2DO3D" 0x2214-0x221D "O3DE-DC+" 0x2227-0x2240 "O3GG-FEE-A-GF+GF+FED+EF+" 0x224D-0x2256 "O3DE-DC+" 0x2260-0x2279 "O3GG-FEE-A-GF+GF+FED+EF+" 0x228A-0x2290 TWOPI 0x229D-0x22A3 FLOWER 0x22C1-0x22D2 DRAW FLOWER FIELD 0x2421-0x2426 FLOWER 0x24BA-0x24BF FLOWER 0x24F7-0x251F FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLE BEE 0x2532-0x2540 : 0x2543-0x5552 SET UP FOR MUSIC 0x2575-0x2584 DRAW BUMBLE BEE 0x2595-0x25A1 "C3 BM260,60" 0x25AA-0x25C3 "R5E2R7F2D4G3L5H3L5H1U2E5" 0x25DF-0x25F7 "BM+1,-1C2 E8R5F2D2G4L10" 0x262C-0x262E BEE 0x263D-0x263F BEE 0x265A-0x265C BEE 0x2680-0x2692 STATIONARY FLICKER 0x26C0-0x26C2 BEE 0x2719-0x271B BEE 0x274B-0x2752 FORWARD 0x27CF-0x27D1 BEE 0x27DE-0x27E0 BEE 0x280A-0x281E FORWARD, MORE MOTION 0x2881-0x2883 BEE 0x2890-0x2892 BEE 0x28C4-0x28CF UP AND DOWN 0x291D-0x291F BEE 0x292C-0x292E BEE 0x2958-0x295E CIRCLE 0x29C7-0x29C9 BEE 0x29D6-0x29D8 BEE 0x2A02-0x2A17 DOWNWARD ZIGZAG DRIFT 0x2A6D-0x2A6F BEE 0x2A8C-0x2A8E BEE 0x2ACE-0x2AD0 BEE 0x2AD4-0x2AE5 : 0x2AE8-0x2AF5 LAND ON FLOWER 0x2B0B-0x2B16 : 0x2B19-0x2B1D PAUSE 0x2B40-0x2B4A SECOND BEE 0x2BAF-0x2BB1 BEE 0x2BBE-0x2BC0 BEE 0x2C41-0x2C43 BEE 0x2C50-0x2C52 BEE 0x2CB1-0x2CB3 BEE 0x2CC0-0x2CC2 BEE 0x2CFA-0x2CFC BEE 0x2D25-0x2D39 MOVE BOTH BEES AGAIN 0x2D72-0x2D74 BEE 0x2D86-0x2D8B FLOWER 0x2DB8-0x2DBA BEE 0x2DC7-0x2DC9 BEE 0x2DED-0x2DEF BEE 0x2DFC-0x2DFE BEE 0x2E32-0x2E47 : 0x2E4A-0x2E59 SAVE COORDINATES 0x2E92-0x2E94 BEE 0x2EA3-0x2EA8 FLOWER 0x2ED7-0x2ED9 BEE 0x2EE8-0x2EEA BEE 0x2EFD-0x2EFF BEE 0x2F0C-0x2F0E BEE 0x2F32-0x2F34 BEE 0x2F41-0x2F43 BEE 0x2F9E-0x2FA0 BEE 0x2FAF-0x2FB1 BEE 0x2FC4-0x2FC6 BEE 0x2FD3-0x2FD5 BEE 0x3053-0x3055 BEE 0x3064-0x3066 BEE 0x30B6-0x30D8 : 0x30DB-0x30FA ***** RUN CELEBRATE MENU ******* 0x3115-0x313E FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLE BEE - RIMSKY-KORSAKOV 0x314E-0x315D "MB MN L16 T150" 0x3166-0x3168 XDD 0x316C-0x316E XDD 0x3171-0x3173 XDD 0x3177-0x3179 XDD 0x317F-0x3181 XDD 0x3185-0x3187 XDD 0x318B-0x318D XDD 0x3191-0x3193 XDD 0x319F-0x31A2 XBB1 0x31A6-0x31A9 XBB1 0x31AD-0x31B0 XBB1 0x31B4-0x31B7 XBB1 0x31BD-0x31C0 XBB1 0x31C4-0x31C7 XBB1 0x31CB-0x31CE XBB1 0x31D2-0x31D5 XBB1 0x31E0-0x3202 "O3DD-CO2BB-O3E-DC+DC+CO2BA+BO3CC+" 0x320A-0x322C "O3DD-CO2BB-O3E-DC+DC+CO2BA+BO3CC+" 0x3234-0x3257 "O3DD-CO2BO3CO2BB-AB-BO3CD-DE-DC+D1" 0x3260-0x3263 XBB2 0x326A-0x326D XBB2 0x3278-0x3293 "O3GG-FEFEE-DE-EFG-GA-GF+G1" 0x329B-0x32B6 "O2AB-AG+B-G+B-G+A8B8O3C8D8" 0x32BE-0x32D8 "EFED+FD+FD+E8F+8G8G+8A8P8" 0x32E0-0x32F7 "O2EFF+GG+AB-B O3CC+DD+" 0x32F9-0x3314 "EFF+GG+AB-B O4CC+DD+EF+GG+" 0x331C-0x3331 "A8P8P4 O3A8P8P4 O1A8" 0x333A-0x337E Some asterisks. ********************************************************************* 0x3387-0x339F MUSICAL ART 0x33A8-0x33D0 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x33D9-0x33F5 All rights reserved 0x33FE-0x341A Programmer: P.L. RODDY 0x3423-0x344E ******************************************** 0x348A-0x3490 TWOPI 0x34A3-0x34E9 "O1E O3G16E16GF+D+ED16D16DC+16C+16C+C16C16C O2B16 O3E16C16E16 O2B O1F+" 0x3545-0x3562 "Jesu, Joy of Mans's Desiring" 0x3572-0x3592 "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" 0x35A3-0x35BE "Evolution of a Space Craft" 0x3737-0x3751 EVOLUTION OF A SPACE CRAFT 0x377E-0x378A FIRST CIRCLE 0x3798-0x379E ASPECT 0x37A9-0x37AD NPTS 0x37B7-0x37BB CRAD 0x37C4-0x37CB CFACTOR 0x37D4-0x37D8 XORG 0x37DE-0x37E3 YORG 0x37ED-0x37F3 CSTART 0x37F8-0x37FD CEND 0x383D-0x384A SECOND CIRCLE 0x3858-0x385C NPTS 0x3865-0x3869 CRAD 0x3873-0x3879 CSTART 0x387E-0x3883 CEND 0x38C3-0x38D3 INNERMOST FIGURE 0x38E1-0x38E5 NPTS 0x38EF-0x38F5 CSTART 0x38FA-0x38FF CEND 0x3909-0x390D CRAD 0x3917-0x391E CFACTOR 0x3962-0x3974 ERASE FIRST CIRCLE 0x3982-0x3986 NPTS 0x3990-0x3994 CRAD CFACTOR [0x39AA-0x39AB BF 0x39AD-0x39B3 CSTART 0x39B8-0x39BD CEND 0x39FD-0x3A10 ERASE SECOND CIRCLE 0x3A1E-0x3A22 NPTS 0x3A2B-0x3A26 CRAD 0x3A39-0x3A3F CSTART 0x3A44-0x3A49 CEND 0x3A89-0x3AA2 SURROUND INNERMOST FIGURE 0x3AB0-0x3AB4 NPTS 0x3ABD-0x3AC3 CSTART 0x3AC8-0x3ACD CEND 0x3AD7-0x3ADB CRAD 0x3AE5-0x3AEC CFACTOR 0x3B30-0x3B4B GET STAR AND MOVE TO BOTTOM 0x3B6C-0x3B6F STAR 0x3B7E-0x3B81 STAR 0x3B93-0x3B96 STAR 0x3C52-0x3C55 STAR 0x3CF3-0x3D13 0x3D15-0x3D37 *********** RUN DEMO2 ************* 0x3D52-0x3D74 JESU, JOY OF MAN'S DESIRING - BACH 0x3D84-0x3D8E "MB MN T80" 0x3DC8-0x3DD8 "DGF+L4 O2 G2 P4" 0x3DFB-0x3E28 DANCE OF THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRIES - TCHAIKOVSKY 0x3E38-0x3E46 "MB MS L8 T120" 0x3E4E-0x3E62 "O1EO2EO1EO2F+O1EO2G" 0x3E64-0x3E75 "O1EO2D+O1EO2EO1E" 0x3E77-0x3E89 "O2F+O1EO2GO1EO2D+" 0x3E91-0x3EA6 "P8 O3G16E16GF+D+ED16" 0x3EA8-0x3EBE "D16DC+16C+16C+C16C16C" 0x3EC0-0x3EDA " O2B16 O3E16C16E16 O2B P4" 0x3EE2-0x3F0E " O3G16E16GF+ O4C O3BG16G16GF+16F+16F+E16E16" 0x3F10-0x3F27 "ED+16F+16E16F+16D+ P4 " 0x3F2F-0x3F42 " O3G16E16GF+D+ED16" 0x3F44-0x3F5A "D16DC+16C+16C+C16C16C" 0x3F5C-0x3F76 " O2B16 O3E16C16E16 O2B P4" 0x3F7E-0x3F9B "O3E16C+16ED+ P8D16O2B16O3DC+" 0x3F9D-0x3FB9 "P8C16O2A16O3CO2B P8O3D+EO2E" 0x3FDF-0x3FF4 CIRCLE ART SUBROUTINE 0x4005-0x401B ASPECT - SCREEN RATIO 0x4024-0x4048 NPTS - NUMBER OF POINTS TO GENERATE 0x4051-0x4069 CRAD - RADIUS OF CIRCLE 0x4072-0x408C XORG - X ORIGIN OF CIRCLE 0x4095-0x40B0 CSTART - COLOR START (1-3) 0x40B9-0x40E1 CEND - COLOR END (1-3) MUST BE > CSTART 0x40EA-0x4103 CFACTOR - CONNECT FACTOR 0x4114-0x4133 X(NPTS) AND Y(NPTS) MUST EXIST 0x413C-0x416A PI = 3.14159 AND TWOPI MUST HAVE BEEN DEFINED 0x4178-0x417B TEMP 0x417D-0x4183 TWOPI 0x4185-0x4189 NPTS 0x4194-0x41B1 : 0x41B4-0x41C2 GENERATE POINTS 0x41D1-0x41D7 TWOPI 0x41D9-0x41E4 TEMP : 0x41E7-0x41F5 GENERATE POINTS 0x4201-0x4206 CRAD 0x4216-0x421B CRAD 0x4225-0x422B ASPECT 0x424D-0x4252 NPTS 0x4254-0x425B CFACTOR 0x4266-0x426D CSTART 0x426F-0x4280 CEND : 0x4283-0x4290 CONNECT POINTS 0x42B0-0x42B4 NPTS 0x42BD-0x42C0 XORG 0x42C7-0x42CA YORG 0x42D3-0x42D6 XORG 0x42DD-0x42E0 YORG 0x430D-0x4311 NPTS 0x4336-0x4350 DRAW SUBROUTINE WITH MUSIC 0x450A-0x451F CLEAR KEYBOARD BUFFER Program in Action